bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mina Ashido
|romaji= Ashido Mina |alias= |birthday= July 30 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 159 cm (5'3") |hair= Pink |skin = Pink |eye= Yellow |bloodtype= AB |quirk= Acid |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Team Bakugo |fightingstyle= Melee + Support Combat |debut= Chapter 6 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Ashido Mina}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mina is a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates, with healthy thighs. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. During school hours, she wears the normal female U.A. uniform. Her hero costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around. The winter version of her costume is very similar, the only difference being that she replaces her usual waistcoat with another, which is slightly longer and has sleeves down to her elbows. A large hexagonal patch with the letter 'P' (standing for "Pinky", Mina's hero name) stitched onto the shoulder of each sleeve. The fur lining her collar is also thicker and wider, reaching her chin, and is joined in the center by two clasps rather than being undone like the rest of the jacket. Gallery Chapter 58.png|Mina's Manga Profile. Mina Ashido Winter Costume.png|Mina's Winter hero costume. Mina Ashido One's Justice 2 Design.png|Mina in My Hero One's Justice 2. Personality Mina is a cheerful, easygoing girl who displays a wide smile on her face most of the time. Highly social and excitable, she loves to hang out with her friends, and is shown to become very upset when denied an opportunity to be at a gathering. She possesses strong fashion sense and likes to go shopping. Due to her athleticism and energy, Mina enjoys and is very skilled at dancing. Her demeanor becomes more strict and perfectionistic when teaching others how to dance, in a direct contrast to her usual happy-go-lucky nature. She is known to use her dancing to somehow pacify even those who have bad relationships with others. Mina's academic performance is notably poor, with Mina goofily laughing about it despite showing clear anxiety and frustration on the inside. Because of that, she is sometimes viewed as an airhead by her classmates (second only to Denki Kaminari). Still, Mina is capable of showing dedication to her studies as long as she gets proper tutoring. Mina is extremely courageous and viewed as an ideal personality for hero work. Before entering U.A. High School, Mina would condemn bullying in middle school. She is capable of putting her life on the line to save others, even if she can't deal with the fear afterwards. 220px|thumb|left|Mina excited over Ms. Joke’s flirting. Mina is somewhat of a romantic and holds a lot of interest over the love lives of other people, to the point of being obnoxiously curious and intrusive about them. Her suspicions, however, tend to be rather baseless most of the time, as she seems to view any instance of a pairing as possible proof of a relationship regardless of compatibility. Abilities Overall Abilities: While the extent of Mina's abilities have yet to be shown, she was capable of earning 9th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Despite having minimal combat abilities, Mina makes up for it with her Quirk proficiency and incredible reaction time. Out of all of Class 1-A's female students, and most of the overall students in the said class, Mina has the best reflexes. She is capable of easily dodging Yuga Aoyama's energy attacks, and and later on, melt several balls launched toward her at high speed with precise flicks. Mina also has a good handle on the applications of her Quirk, using the acid she creates to provide cover fire for her allies, and employing it in a variety of ways. She showcased her improvement during the Joint Training Battle, effectively switching between different acid-based techniques, while executing unorthodox, yet impeccable teamwork with Minoru Mineta. Dancing Talent: Mina is extremely skilled at dancing, being capable of pulling breakdance moves with little effort. She can also teach an amateur into becoming a decent dancer in little time. Quirk : Mina's Quirk allows her to produce a corrosive liquid from her body; she can control the solubility and viscosity. She can use it offensively, but has shown utility as well, such as melting handholds for herself to climb with. She is also known to secrete a non-corrosive version of the acid from her feet in order to slide around. Mina has a limit of how long she can produce acid until her skin gradually loses its natural resistance to it. Super Moves 220px|thumb|Acid Veil. * : Mina's special move. By maximizing her acid's solubility and viscosity, Mina creates a gelatinous acid wall that blocks incoming projectiles. Mina's Acid Veil was strong enough to block hardened balls (which were stronger than concrete) with ease. * Mina fires a hail of acidic bullets over a widespread area from above to shower down on to her opponents. * : Mina projects acid from her shoes to dissolve the surface of the ground beneath her and make it easier to spin on the spot. With the enhanced momentum of her super-fast spin she can throw projectiles with massively increased force. ** : After Mina uses Acid Layback to spin on the spot and Minoru lays down a number of Pop Off Spheres on the ground and walls, Mina throws Minoru with great force so that he bounces from sphere to sphere. As he is flying through the air and bouncing off of each sphere, he can throw more Pop Off Spheres from his head onto his opponents while making it difficult to be hit back. * : After increasing the viscosity of her Quirk, Mina generates a large amount of acid that takes a vaguely anthropomorphic form that covers her entire body. This technique has defensive properties, since every attack against Mina will be dissolved by the powerful acid that protects her. Stats Equipment Acidproof Shoes: Mina wears special shoes that have holes in their soles, that let Mina secrete acid from her feet. The shoes are not damaged by the acid, so Mina can easily use them to slide across the ground with her acid. Acidproof Outfit: Mina's Costume is acidproof, so she can completely cover herself in Acid without damaging the costume. Battles & Events Trivia *Mina's design during the preliminary stages of the series was relatively similar to her final design, albeit with a lankier physique. This design also possessed longer, more elaborate horns, prominently straight teeth like Hanta Sero's, rounder eyes, visible blushes on her cheeks similar to the ones Ochaco Uraraka has, and slightly longer hair. **Because the twisted horns were considered difficult to draw, this design was eventually dropped, with the current Mina design having smaller, simpler horns. *According to Mina's Volume 4 profile: **Her favorite thing is dancing, a trait that's shown more in later chapters. **Her favorite foods are okra and natto. **Mina is considered one of the stronger students in Class 1-A, having the best reflexes among the girls. **Kohei Horikoshi regrets not giving Mina more screentime, at least by that point. **Incidentally, Mina is the only Class 1-A student featured in the extras section of Volume 4. *Mina's known U.A. data is as follows: **Mina is student No. 2 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 9th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. **Ranked 19th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. *Mina and Yuga Aoyama are the only Class 1-A participants of the U.A. Sports Festival Fighting Tournament who didn't receive a nomination from a Pro Hero. *Mina's surname contains the kanji for and , and her first name contains and . **Mina's surname is almost homophonous to the Japanese pronunciation of . **The first kanji in her given name, , can be read as "san", which is also the pronunciation of the Japanese word for . *Mina's initial choice of her hero name, Alien Queen, is a direct reference to from , where the titular creature of the film is an extraterrestrial being that possesses acidic blood. *In My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive, Mina's profile mistakenly lists her birthday as July 15. *Mina, Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui all share the same Costume designer. *Mina's English voice actor, Caitlin Glass, also voices Kai Chisaki as a child. Quotes References Site Navigation de:Mina Ashido es:Mina Ashido it:Mina Ashido pl:Mina Ashido pt-br:Mina Ashido Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Chiba Category:Hero Interns Category:Yoroi Musha's Agency Employees